Prisoner
by Natstar888
Summary: This is a stand alone piece on my interpretation of when Luna was taken to Malfoy Manor. Something I was working on over my Summer holiday. (Yes I really should have gone to the beach more!) Happy New Year Everyone! ** I do not own Harry Potter or its Characters **


Prisoner

They were waiting for her when she boarded the train to go home for Christmas. The only sign of distress was the slight widening of her already wide eyes and a slight tremor in her hands as she reached up and tucked her long blonde hair behind her ear revealing a radish earring. They had taken he wand from her as soon as she boarded the train. Draco sat opposite the quiet Ravenclaw girl for the train ride back home. She had calmly accepted her fate and knew she would not be going home to her father, Xenophilius Lovegood.

Her father was the owner and editor of the Quibbler and had been writing unsavoury articles, openly supporting Potter. Draco turned to look out onto the moving countryside. Of course the Dark Lord would not take lightly to the ridicule and slander aimed at him. But did the man not realise what danger it put onto his only child. He looked back over to Luna who was watching him in an unblinking stare.

He was unnerved by the stare. As if she saw right through him, into his very soul. Trying to put on his brave mask he raised a querying eyebrow at her, but Luna simply continued to stare at him. Into him. He looked away. That gaze seemed to touch his very soul. He could almost hear her silent plea.

The train pulled into the station and the Death Eaters escorting them waited until the train and platform had emptied before making a move. One grabbed her roughly and Draco stood shoving the man aside.  
"I'll take her." He growled at the older man staring him down until the man shrugged and stepped away.  
"Just make sure she don' run boy." The man sneered, stepping out of the compartment.

Although he held her arm as he led her from the train she kept her head held high. Yet she trembled like a leaf beneath his hand. Her father tried to reach her but the Death Eaters threw curses at him. He felt her flinch as one hit him as Draco tried to disapparate them both to Malfoy Manor, his home and prison.

"The gardens are lovely." She said softly. The first thing she had spoken since she had left Hogwarts. He glanced sideways at her and nodded. "Spring is always best to see the grounds. But winter shows a certain appeal." He replied. She smiled kindly at him, as they passed the snow coated hedges that lined the path towards the main house. Her smile faltered and fell as the doors ahead of them and two more Death Eaters stepped from the house to greet them.

He refused to let her go silently insisting to at least stay by her side as she was presented before the Dark Lord. He was in his father's private study settled in the high back chair, his snake coiled in front of the fire. Draco suppressed a shiver and schooled his mind as he had been taught. His only distraction in doing so was the unrepressed shiver from the girl by his side and her faltered steps as they entered the room.

Still holding on to her he bowed before the Dark Lord and awaited to be addressed. Luna stalled but dropped into a brief curtsey. Draco realised that she was the very first prisoner to show civility towards the Dark Lords presence. Draco dared a glance to the monster in his father's chair and noted the surprise. The Dark Lord never missed a thing.

The Dark Lord gestured to the two seats in front of them, "Please be seated." Draco let her go and sat stiffly in front of the large mahogany desk. Luna inclined her head and sat timidly on the edge of the seat. The Dark Lord sat back watching both pressing his hands in front of him. A move Draco knew well, usually when he was extremely unpleased at something. Draco realised that it was himself the Dark Lord was unpleased at. He bowed his head accepting his fate.

"I trust that you understand why you will be… guesting with us Miss Lovegood?" His voice was soft. Sent shivers down both of their spines. Luna nodded silently. Her eyes locked onto the Dark Lord, staring at him as she had done with Draco on the train. There were very few who dared to look at the Dark Lord like that and live. She had more courage than he did. The Dark Lord looked back at her. She never looked away, even when he spoke again.

"There is a small matter of arranging a warning to be sent. For now you both are dismissed. Draco, you will take her so she can refresh herself prior to our meeting before dinner."

"Y-yes my lord." Draco stood and turned to Luna offering her his hand. Luna took it, gripping it tightly. She stood and he guided her from the room through the corridors and upstairs to the family suite. Her mother was stepping out of her parlour. Several emotions flashed on her face as she looked between her son and their newest ward. Their newest prisoner.

"Draco, darling I am so happy you are home. And who is our guest?" Narcissa Malfoy stood poised. Draco bowed formally to his mother, Luna faster this time curtseying.  
"This is Luna Lovegood. She will be staying with us for the duration of Christmas, possibly longer." Draco answered his mother.  
"The Dark Lord as requested she be presentable prior to dinner." He added softly. Narcissa looked swiftly between them both and smiled to Luna, "Perhaps, I will assist Miss Lovegood, so you will also have a chance to freshen up yourself."

Luna gazed at them. "You're son is ever a gentleman Mrs Malfoy." She smiled at both of them kindly, letting go and stepping towards his mother.

Draco nodded to them and retreated to his own rooms. As he did each time he had been forced to return to his home since the Dark Lord came to power he rushed to his ensuite and ejected the contents of his stomach. He hated living here with that monster in residence. He hated his father for deliberately allowing it to happen. He hated that one of the most innocent, pure, kind people he had glimpsed at Hogwarts was now stuck here with him. He hated that he had no control to even try and protect her from the horrors she would be about to witness.

Draco wiped his face on the back of his sleeve and looked at the frightened face in the mirror. He hated that he felt like such a coward. He hated to submit to the same Dark Lord to appease and save his parents from further torture and death. He hated what he would be forced to do when they returned downstairs for the meeting with the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

Draco schooled his mind as Professor Snape had taught him. He could not risk being careless. He looked back into the mirror and the frightened face was gone. Staring back at him was a beautiful mask hiding the frightened boy and his dangerous thoughts.

His mother had dressed her in one of her old dresses and combed out her long blonde hair. He realised that it was only a shade darker than his own blonde locks. From behind they could have been siblings. He was glad that he had no sister. Not after witnessing what happened to the Greengrass siblings when their father failed the Dark Lord.

Yet it was equally bad for male offspring as well. He and Theodore knew what they did with the boys. He still had nightmares of what they did to the boys. They were in the formal dining room, where all their meetings were held. His father neglected to lead his mother to her seat. He neglected to even meet her eyes or acknowledge she was there. These days he was deep into his cups, apparently striving to drown himself or drink as much of their cellars as possible. Draco didn't care. As far as he was concerned his father had abandoned his family to this fate and made no effort to improve it.

The Dark Lord directed him to present Luna to him. Luna as Pureblood Protocol dictated could not sit until her escort directed her to a seat. Her trembling grew as she moved past the leering, snarling crowd to stand and curtsey before the Dark Lord.  
"Welcome, Miss Lovegood." Voldemort spoke softly, his voice heard by everyone in the room, "You have been… invited here as it would seem that your father has refused my previous warning regarding his little magazine,"  
Draco felt her trembling hand grip his arm tightly. The only outward indication she gave as her face remained passive staring at the Dark Lord.

"Sadly it would seem that it is not just your father whom seems to be neglecting the warnings." Voldemort turned his gaze upon Draco. He felt as the Dark Lord pressed against his mind.  
"So it would seem that the sins of the father must be brought upon their respective offspring in an effort to teach the father the lesson."

Draco glanced at the table and noted a Howler open being written as the Dark Lord spoke. That was all he saw as Voldemort flicked his wand at both of them shouting "Crucio!"

Draco knew he screamed first; Luna falling beside him as she too began screaming from the curse. Her cries of pain captured on the Howler. In what seemed like an age the Dark Lord finally relinquished them from the curse, dismissing them with a wave of his hand. The smell of her perfume was the only sign that his mother was helping him up off the ground. Despite his pain he bent forwards and pulled Luna to her feet.

Wormtail was waiting just outside the Dining room dragging Luna away. His mother held him as he tried to follow, a warning look in her eyes. Luna would be joining the other prisoners in their dungeons. His mother helped him up the stairs and called for a house elf to provide bread and soup for themselves and also for the Prisoners.

That night he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He had magically locked the doors and windows as well as casting silencing charms around his bedroom to prevent the sounds from coming through. Yet all he could hear were the cries of the blonde Ravenclaw girl shatter the silence in his mind. Silently he prayed that Harry Potter did have a plan to stop the Monster in his home. He hoped that he would be brave enough to help when, if the moment came.


End file.
